


Crab Fairy

by MadamKREMsin



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, crab sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: I wanna sleep~Sin





	Crab Fairy

“So matey, how’d you end up here?” Sebastian leaded forward, resting his meaty, meaty claws up on the counter. In the seat next to him was a giant blue and purple puffball, he had never seen anything like it. Then again, he hadn’t seen much of anything before seeing as he had only just left the sea. He was assigned with finding Ariel, but it turns out a kingdom is a lot bigger than one crab can search overnight. 

The puffball remained silent, his gaze boring into his 2 foot tall mug of beer, which was at least double his size. 

Sebastian sighed, turning to look around the rest of the bar. It was the oddest thing he had scene, all of the workers seemed to be dressed in maid outfits. There appeared to be two main bartenders tonight, one with an eye patch and a nametag reading ‘Ciel’, and other that Sebastian had originally mistaken for a normal chipped cup before it took his order and hopped off.

“You muddah-fuckah, where are you putting those claws? BITCH.” Speak of the devil. The cup, who had introduced himself as Chip was angrily going boing boing boing towards him.

“Ai! Sorry mahn!” Sebastian moved his claws off the table. The puffball snickered beside him. What a little bitch. “What’s your problem?” Silence. 

Sebastian launched his crabby self at the puffball, his crabby claws pinching with his crabby strength.

“Bibble!!” Bibble exclaimed, jetting up into the air.

ZOINKS

In the fear of the sudden altitude, Sebastian had begun to cling onto Bibble in a dramatic embrace, the first step in the crab mating ritual.

Oopsie daisies!!!!!

They were stuck like that for a long time, just floating at the top of this restaurant, in such a compromising position. If any crab were to look up, they would be charged for exhibitionism. Thankfully, most patrons were too busy vomiting on the floor. Talk about setting the mood. There was one customer in particular, that one green sweaty looking dude with the glasses from spongebob, and he was just such a mess. His trousers seemed to be soiled with some sort of liquid, and yet he was still stumbling on the dance floor. Look at him go, just grinding away on thin air because nobody in their right mind would ever fucking date him.

It’s a good thing Sebastian and Bibble weren’t because oh yes daddy that guy is so sexy. Bibble let go of his fears for a moment, captivated by the pure eroticism of the man before him. “ _ Bibble _ ” He crooned as he approached.

With the wink the fish shot them, they were gonna be in for one hell of a night. Bubble Bass? More like Bubble Ass with what a nice bootI3 she had like hot DAMN. Except not actually hot because Sebastian shouldn’t die from dehydration.

In the words of both the fluffy haired boys who rejected me, “YUM.”


End file.
